


Quiet Night for The Needy of Heart

by Shoulderpads



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulderpads/pseuds/Shoulderpads
Summary: “I slept alone for a hundred and thirty years, but now that I get a taste of freedom, I suddenly can’t?”Some 03 greedcetto hurt comfort because there is an intense lack of this ship.





	Quiet Night for The Needy of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There’s so much untapped angst potential in 03 Greed y’all are sleeping on, so I thought I’d explore it a bit!
> 
> Side note: I know he’s Dorochet in 03, but I like the nickname “Dol” so we’re just rolling with his bh/manga name. 
> 
> Also some of the backstory stuff in here I only found through Greed’s wiki, so I hope that’s not confusing for anyone.

The night was still. 

Usually scuffling in the hallway or the gasps of someone caught in a nightmare a few rooms over filled the air, but tonight, silence rang the loudest. 

If Greed closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was alone in the building, alone in the world. He shivered and tossed around on his bed. Keeping his eyes closed transported him back to that wretched cell, keeping them open made his four walls loom over him. 

He swallowed. Had his room always been this small? The air so stiff? No...it was probably his imagination. But every time he looked, the walls seemed a little closer. Eventually he felt as though he could brush the far side of the room with his fingertips. 

His fingers didn't touch anything, but they did shake. Greed scowled and clenched his hand into a fist, trying to quell the tremors. What was his problem? The Nest has a quiet night and he freaks out? Some badass immortal he was. 

Nevertheless, he placed his feet onto the cold floor- _cold, cold, cold, the stone floor leeched the heat out of him-so freezing it burned-there was no place in his prison that didn't sap his warmth. At least he could count the winters to tell how many years he'd been in that hell._ Greed shook his head and walked to the door, letting it swing open before flopping back down on his bed. Hopefully an open door would help stop the walls from closing in. 

It did, but in the corner of his eyes, he could almost see Dante's form staring down at him, disapproving. _You've been very bad, Greed. Why did you run?_ Because I was sick of being used, being a lab rat for you. _You need to be punished Greed. I'll come back for you when you've learned your lesson._ He had fought against her bitterly. Envy stood there with crossed arms and cackled at him callously as he clawed and kicked at the attacks that eventually bound his wrists and wrangled him to the cell bellow. The entryway sealed, crackling with alchemic energy. The stone slowly covered the woman's face and snuffed out any light in the prison. 

Greed shot up in bed, breathing hard. 

He laughed ruefully. He never would learn his lesson. He'd always want more than she could offer. 

And right now, he wanted out of the room. 

With a miserable groan, he grabbed his pillow and tip toed into the hall. Carefully, he pushed the open the door a few rooms down. Peering into the dark, he caught sight of the familiar lump curled up in the bed. Greed bit his lip and bounced his weight from foot to foot. He didn't have any memories of being a child, but he sure felt like one, standing in the doorway, about to disturb someone’s rest because the big bad two hundred year old got spooked. 

The idea of going back to his bed made him recoil, so he gently slipped into the room, "Dol?" he whispered, the sound grating in the quiet, "Dolcetto."

The chimera stiffened with a gasp and lurched for the sword on his bedside table. He held it out in front of him threateningly, his eyes hard and resilient. 

Greed waved lamely, "Hi."

Dolcetto blinked, "Boss?" The sword lowered, "What're you doing here? Everything ok?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah, the Nest is fine. Are, uh, are you ok?" He eyed the sword.

"Yeah, you just startled me is all," he put his weapon back in its place and switch the lamp on, "Always gotta be on my toes, can never be too careful."

Greed nodded, "You're a great guard dog," Dolcetto scoffed, "Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine boss, what did you need?" 

Greed swallowed, "I um...well..." he exhaled. 

"Spit it out boss."

"I couldn't sleep."

Dolcetto laughed, "That's all?"

Greed rubbed the back of his neck, "I know it's stupid, but-"

"Hey," Dol sobered, "Listen, you're in the house of 'I can't sleep,' it's not stupid. Do you know what's bugging you?" He leaned over and patted the edge of his bed. 

Greed sat down stiffly, hands in lap, "It's really quiet tonight...back at Lab 5, I couldn't hear anything outside of my cell, and I guess it made me feel like I was back...there..."

A hand landed on Greed's shoulder and squeezed, "That's not stupid. I got sent to solitary for a couple days once, and by the time they came and got me I truly felt like an animal, so I can't imagine how you'd feel...how long were you in there anyway?"

"A hundred and thirty years."

" _A hundred and thirty years?!_ "

Greed nodded. 

"Holy shit...the fact you aren't a raving lunatic is amazing!"

"Well I am always going on about money and sex and power and all that."

Dolcetto tipped his head back and laughed. Greed's eyes trailed from his exposed neck to the curve of his smiling lips, "You got me there boss!"

"You can just call me Greed if you want."

Dolcetto eyed him with a quirk to his mouth, "Is that you want?"

"Yeah."

"Why would anyone even seal you in a cage for that long, Greed? If they're still around I'd like them to meet my blade."

Greed huffed a laugh, "Thanks for the sentiment. Dante is probably still out there, there are other homunculi now, so I'm sure she's been busy making more pawns."

Dolcetto hummed in acknowledgement. 

"She was kind of a bitch to me, not gonna lie. Maybe I should've listened to Envy...they said all I was, was an experiment to Dante...I didn't want to believe it. I was stupid and part of me still loved her...maybe part of me still does," he whispered the last part, "But looking back...maybe Envy was right, maybe that's all I was. It was stupid of me to sit through all the shit she did to me, all the needles, and the tests on my healing. She probably just wanted to learn more about immortality. But I guess I wanted to hold on to those fuzzy memories of when who I was before I was made into this. I loved her, and she loved me, or I thought so anyway...I don't really remember how I died but...but I think maybe...maybe she killed me."

"Greed..."

Greed let out a shuddering breath, "So I ran! I wanted more than to be her toy and I sought out a life for myself. I was...I was happy, and then she ripped it all away! Found me and dragged me, kicking and screaming into a big timeout box..."

There were hands on his face, and Greed leaning into the thumbs wiping under his eyes, "Holy shit Greed..."

Greed moaned, "She's probably going to find me again and I'll drag you all down with me, oh fuck, oh no."

The hands slid to cup his jaw and comb through his hair, "Hey, hey, she's not gonna find us, ok? And if she does, I'll gut her like a fish, so just breathe ok. You're here with me, in the Devil's Nest, you're safe, you're ok."

Greed hadn't realized how sporadic his breathing had become until then. He watched Dolcetto breathe and tried to rein in his shuddering chest. 

"That's it," a thumb brushed his cheek, "In and out."

A gross laugh fell from Greed's lips, "I'm so fucking embarrassed right now."

"I will admit, it's a little scary to see you like this, but you shouldn't feel ashamed. We're all a little fucked up here, and none of us are going to judge you for being affected by your experiences," he smiled, "I'm honored you've trusted me enough to be vulnerable with me."

"What can I say, your one of my best possessions."

"...Right...it's healthy to let things out, y'know."

Greed rested his head on Dolcetto's shoulder and took a deep breath. The man smelled like pipe smoke and cheap cologne, "Yeah...thanks Dol."

“I see you brought a pillow,” Dolcetto’s fingers ran through Greed’s hair. 

“Yeah...I...”

“You can stay here for the rest of the night, if you’d like.”

“Are you sure? You don’t mind?”

“Not at all, back in the labs, we’d kind of pile together to sleep. It’s been kind of strange on my own.”

Greed pulled back, “I slept alone for a hundred and thirty years, but now that I get a taste of freedom, I suddenly can’t?” He shrugged with an exasperated laugh. 

Dolcetto took the pillow and propped it next to his, “You didn’t have a choice then, cmon make yourself comfortable.”

Greed settled and let Dolcetto throw the bed sheet over the both of them, “You won’t tell anyone else about this will you?”

“My lips are sealed,” Dol made the gesture, “As far as I or anyone else is concerned, you’re a macho manly man who feels no pain.”

Greed grinned at that but startled when Dol kissed his temple after turning off the lamp. 

“Sorry too forward?” 

“...no, I just didn’t expect it. It was...nice,” Greed fiddled with his thumbs. 

“Oh...good.”

“I’m not used to that kind of sweet affection, yknow? I’m more used to rougher stuff.”

Dol laughed lightly, “Yeah I know.”

“And usually not from such handsome guys.”

Dol choked then, “I-what? You think I’m handsome?!”

“What? Don’t you think so?” Greed felt a little more comfortable pulling his old charm, but usually it wasn’t with one of his pals...in his bed. 

“I dunno...I don’t look like a dogfaced loser, do I?”

Greed sat up, “No, no way. What would make you think that?”

Dolcetto shrugged, “Sometimes I look in the mirror, and I don’t see the person I was...before. And the scientists could be cruel. I guess I started believing them at some point.”

“Oh Dol, no. Maybe you aren’t the person you were, but those scientists don’t know anything about you. They don’t know your bright smile or your deep green eyes, they don’t know your loyalty or your ability to make everyone laugh after a bad day. They could never know your worth because you’re so far above them,” Greed spat the words at the wall. He hated the scientists for what they did to the chimeras. After his anger cooled a bit, he looked over to see Dolcetto with his hands covering his mouth and staring wide eyed at his boss. 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me...” he whispered. 

“I wouldn’t call you handsome to flatter you, maybe for some others, but not for you, you’re the real deal.”

Dol covered his face, “Stooooop.”

Greed laughed and ruffled his hair, feeling more like himself already. 

“I think you’re handsome too,” Dolcetto’s voice was even quieter.

“Oh yeah?” Greed raised an eyebrow. 

Dol nodded, “You’ve got a nice jawline...and pretty eyes,” he looked away. 

A silence followed. Greed worried he’d made things weird and if he should just leave. He’d almost started to drag himself out of the bed when Dolcetto grabbed his wrist. 

“Can I touch you?”

Greed blinked, “You’re touching me right now.”

“I-no-ugh-like...can I hold you?” Dolcetto scrubbed his free hand over his face. 

“Aren’t you a little short?”

“I want to make you feel safe.”

Greed was taken aback, no one had ever been concerned over that before, “You’re my body guard, of course you make me feel safe...”

“No not like that...” Dolcetto’s hand moved to Greed’s shoulder. 

“Um alright,” Greed turned away and let the chimera’s arm wrap around his chest. It was strange and different from what Greed knew, but Dol was warm and familiar. His arm was thick and strong but still had a comfortable softness. He must’ve had a smoke tonight because the smell lingered strongly on his skin, but to Greed it was soothing and helped him relax. 

Dolcetto has a smaller room than Greed, but the slight tickle of breath on his neck and the even way Dolcetto’s chest expanded and fell reminded Greed he wasn’t alone. There was another living soul here with him who would sooner die than let Greed be dragged back into confinement. Outside he could hear the rustle of leaves in the breeze, the flow of water through the plumbing, and soft snores from his companion who seemed to already have fallen asleep. 

Greed grinned and let the tenseness in his body melt away. 

Maybe things would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. It’s challenged me more than anything so far, but hopefully this self indulgent bit of fun deliverers for the rest of you, and if it does, let me know down bellow, and if it didn’t, tell me what you think I could do better!
> 
> Come hang out with me at Shoulderpads-mcgee2 on tumblr (I promise I’m friendly)


End file.
